Hide and Seek (Blue's Clues Episode)
Hide and Seek is the 8th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Sidetable Drawer *Diana Diamond (debut) *Cybil Circle (debut) *Chris Crescent (debut) *Horace (debut) *Lady Basset (debut) *Baby Bear (cameo on) Summary Blue wants to hide somewhere in the house. The question in this episode is Where does Blue want to hide? Recap This article needs a recap. Watch the episode for full proof. Trivia *This marks the second episode, since Season 1, to have Blue appear four times during the credit sequence. *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Tickety make appearances. *For this episode, the Video Letter segment is directed by Betsy Nagler. *This is the fifth episode where viewers say Notebook! from "Mailbox's Birthday" wasn't used. *This is the first episode to use the 2 Notebook lines, A clue, a clue a clue and No a clue! lines. *This is the second episode to use the Thinking Chair line from "What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things?". *This is the fifth time Steve wears his tan shoes. *When Cybil Circle throws the ball at Steve, it transforms into a real-life ball. **This ball is similar to Blue's only the star is red. *This is the first time that Steve gets the letter from Mailbox behind the Thinking Chair. *When Steve says "We have all three clues!", the audio is taken from Season 1's The Trying Game except the audio is muted a little bit. *This is the second time Mailbox screams, the first being in "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?". *When Steve and Blue skidooed back to the Thinking Chair, instead of the traditional Thinking Chair music introduced in "Blue's Senses", the rest of the blues song played. However, as Steve sat down, the timpani and gong sounds played. Quotes *'Steve:' Blue, It's Your Turn. You wanna hide in the Living Room? *'Blue:' (barking No) *'Steve:' Oh, You don't want to hide in the Living Room? *'Blue:' (barking No) *'Steve:' Okay. Well, Where do you wanna hide? *'Steve:' What a great idea. We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out where Blue wants to hide. I love Blue's Clues. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png Bandicam_2013-07-18_19-12-56-195.jpg bandicam 2013-07-18 19-18-10-279.jpg IMG_0300.jpg blues-clues-series-4-episode-2.jpg MAIL_2.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo Season 2 Hide And Seek.gif Correio Season 2 Hide And Seek.png IMG_0301.jpg Tumblr m02mfwA4wn1r7vxcmo2 502.gif tumblr_lwysuhY3Oz1r7vxcmo4_250.gif tumblr_lwysuhY3Oz1r7vxcmo1_250.gif tumblr_lwysuhY3Oz1r7vxcmo2_250.gif IMG_0302.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-18 19-06-59-441.jpg Giraffes (1999).JPG Fish.png|Portugal Version Pajamas.png Pajamas2.png Pillow2.png Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-008-Hide-And-Seek?id=61583 Art Appreciation Weight and Balance What's That Sound? Animal Behavior! Blue's Big Pajama Party Draw Along with Blue Hide and Seek Thankful Blue's Big Holiday Pool Party Anatomy Signs Nature Geography Occupations Blue's Big Mystery Periwinkle Misses His Friend Blue's Big Musical What's So Funny? Blue's Big Costume Party Inventions Blue's Play Prehistoric Blue The Wrong Shirt Words Magenta Gets Glasses Blue's Collection Café Blue Shy Environments Stormy Weather }} Category:Blue's Clues UK Episodes Category:Blue's Clues UK Season 4 Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:Notebook Hide and Seek Category:No A Clue Hide And Seek Category:Thinking Chair What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? Category:A Clue Hide and Seek Category:A Clue A Clue Hide And Seek